Paparazzi
by bellsblommb
Summary: Hay múltiples formas de expresar el amor verdadero. Él lo hará desde la más extraña, pero no por ello la menos sublime.


**Pues, este es un shot que llevo años haciendo, me inspiré en la canción de paparazzi de Lady Gaga (la canción y la historia no tienen mucho que ver, pero me inspiró jaja)**

**Ojala les guste**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, si no de Meyer (no se por q tengo que decirlo si ya lo saben jaja)**

**Summary: Hay múltiples formas de expresar el amor verdadero. Él lo hará desde la más extraña, pero no por ello la menos sublime. **

PAPARAZZI

Edward Cullen era el ejemplo perfecto para no describir la simpatía y la felicidad. Él simplemente estaba amargado, no, era más que eso, simplemente no le encontraba placer a la vida, si hacía las cosas, era por inercia, claro que sí.

Su vida era tan monótona, al grado de repetir la misma rutina todos los días: primero: levantarse de la cama, vestirse, ir al colegio y de ahí al trabajo, que era en un cine; llegar a casa, cenar y dormir. Así de simple.

Las personas tampoco se preocupaban por él, en su casa, su abuela Elizabeth nunca le prestaba atención, siempre en sus reuniones de Póker con los ancianos del pueblo, sus padres Esme y Carlisle habían fallecido desde que él era muy pequeño. En la escuela, todos lo tiraban de raro y es que lo era. Quizás Edward fuese guapo, pero se escondía entre sus ropas extrañas y anticuadas, sus enormes anteojos y su taciturnidad y frialdad hacia las personas, eso lo convertía en un fenómeno para todos, por ello siempre lo molestaban.

En el trabajo era casi lo mismo, molestado y maltratado por sus superiores. Y él no se quejaba no por ingenuidad, si no porque le daba igual, nunca le había importado nada, nunca, hasta el día en que le tocó limpiar una de las salas de cine, por que los estúpidos adolescentes habían tirado palomitas.

-¡Cullen! ¡La sala 7!-

Edward replicó con altanería:

-¡Por que yo! ¡Qué vaya Erick que por algo es el intendente!-

-¡Aquí quien da las órdenes soy yo! ¡Ahora obedece o te vas largando de aquí!-

Muy a su pesar, Edward tomó los utensilios de limpieza y se dirigió a la sala siete, pero antes de entrar, se dio cuenta que aún estaban proyectando la película y regresó con su jefe a comentarle el inconveniente.

-¡Me vale una calabaza si hay función o no! ¡Tu entra y limpia!-

Edward volvió a la sala 7 maldiciendo y perjurando contra su jefe, el tarado de Mike Newton, que creía que solo por que había sido ascendido a gerente, tenía el derecho de sentirse jefe. Como lo odiaba, como odiaba a todo el mundo. Entró y comenzó a limpiar y seguir maldiciendo. _Malditos adolescentes con sus malditas y cursis películas _decía, en voz baja, pero sin inhibición y varios lo escuchaban y lo volteaban a ver, pero él les ignoraba, estaba muy ocupado odiando a todos. Estaba a punto de terminar su labor y seguir blasfemando cuando pudo escucharla. Al principio pensó que estaba a su lado, ya que la oía con bastante volumen, pero al seguir buscando con la mirada, la divisó en la pantalla y quedó petrificado.

De ojos chocolates, cabello castaño, rostro en forma de corazón, de una belleza y pureza extraordinaria y personificando a un dulce personaje en una pésima, pero sumamente redituable película, se encontraba el ser más hermoso que él alguna vez hubiese imaginado ver, la joven actriz, de la cual desconocía su nombre, se encontraba diciendo un dialogo que realzaba y confirmaba que se trataba de su voz aquello que había llamado su atención.

-"Naturalmente creo que hemos sido engañadas Tía Cee"-decía la actriz y bajaba la mirada con ingenuidad-"Ese muchacho es un vil impostor y pensar que estuve a punto de enamorarme de él"-

Olvidó sus labores, olvidó su odio al mundo, su fastidio y todo, solo se dedicó a contemplarla. Cuando la película terminó, comprobó lo que había dicho antes, era una pésima producción, pero su papel en ella era más que perfecto, le daba vida a un personaje, sin duda, muy querido por todo el público. Observó hasta los créditos con la esperanza de saber su nombre, conocía el de su personaje "Stella", pero no sabía nada de ella, de la verdadera. Y lo encontró, su hermosa luna se llamaba Bella Swan, y el nombre le quedaba como guante, a la perfección.

Salió de la sala siete con un ánimo diferente; ignoró las indirectas mordaces de Mike Newton, las presunciones de Erick; en casa ignoró a la abuela y sus reproches sobre no hacer nada productivo y cuando estuvo solo en su habitación, prendió su computadora, un trasto del año del caldo, pero que era lo único que podía pagar, e investigó todo lo que pudo de "Bella Swan" la actriz.

Era primeriza en el ámbito de la actuación, su padre era el mismísimo Charlie Swan, el súper productor de cine y le había conseguido un buen papel en la película que él había visto esa tarde. Su nombre completo era Isabella Marie Swan, pero ella prefería como nombre artístico "Bella". Tenía su edad, un hecho que lo maravilló aún más. _Perfectos diecisiete Isabella _se dijo Edward observando su fotografía en internet y al instante descargó cualquier imagen que tuviese su hermoso rostro, casi al grado de saturar a su dinosaurio de computador, pero no le importaba, era capaz de pagar cualquier precio por tener una imagen suya.

A partir de entonces comenzó la desenfrenada obsesión que el muchacho Cullen tenía con la actriz Isabella Swan, pero más que obsesión, había algo más profundo que había cambiado todo su interior. Sonreía más e incluso hacía las cosas sin rezongar y con gusto. Era más que obvio que él se había enamorado a un grado extremo, pero muy extremo de la actriz, aunque tal vez solo se tratara de un amor platónico, como el que sienten las jovencitas por sus ídolos adolescentes o quizá no, quizá fuese algo más serio y humano, tal vez estuviese tan fascinado con ella que no supiera medir las consecuencias y no se diera cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba con ese amor. De cualquier forma, él lo llamaba amor y lo demás no le importaba.

Y es que para él, su amor no era suficiente, había logrado tapizar su habitación con imágenes de la actriz y siempre las miraba embelesado, leía en el puesto de revistas, las noticias, los chismes o cualquier nota que hablara de ella y en el colegio, cuando los maldosos le lanzaban bolas de papel, a veces corría con la suerte de que se tratara de una imagen de su amada arrancada de una revista y no le importunaba, casi le hacía un altar a la persona que lo había hecho. Pero aún así, para él, aún no era suficiente.

No era suficiente porque su imagen era solo una representación de ella misma, por lo tanto siempre habría de existir más y más y mucho más y Edward ansiaba tenerlo todo, todo de su ángel, porque eso era para él, su ángel, ya que era inalcanzable, pero no por ello se negaba la dicha de admirarle siempre que podía.

Y mientras el pobre Edward Cullen lidiaba con su amor-obsesión, Bella Swan se encontraba sumamente aburrida en su departamento, aceptando los regaños de un fastidioso Charlie. Y todo porque había llegado un poquito tarde después del reventón con sus amigas de la película. No podía culparla, ella se merecía diversión y no iba a desperdiciarla. Su padre estaba furioso, ya que al día siguiente de la fiesta, ellos harían un viaje a Los Ángeles para promocionar la película y ella no había aparecido en toda la noche. Bella argumentó que había llegado temprano, pero su padre le había replicado que con temprano, no se refería a las 6 de la mañana si no por mucho a las 2. Después de soportarlo, ella hizo sus maletas para el viaje, no sin antes avisar por el Twitter en donde estaría y precisamente para qué. Era prioridad que el mundo lo supiera, que supiera de ella siempre.

Edward abrió el navegador desesperado aún por no saber qué hacer y leyó el twitter de su amada (sí, también lo tenía) _"Toda mi semana en Los Ángeles, espérenme chicas, la diversión apenas empieza, búsquenme en el Hotel Continental, yeah!"_; en ese momento su cerebro se aclaró y sonrió con verdadera felicidad.

Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Amaba los flashes de las cámaras, amaba la atención que todo el mundo le daba, amaba ser famosa y tener el poder. Sí, lo amaba. Bella sonrió a las cámaras de los paparazzi mientras interrogaban a su padre acerca de la película y ella se beneficiaba de este éxito, era grandioso ser una superestrella del cine, era sensacional la fama y esperaba tenerla por muchos años más.

Eran tantos los flashes, que nadie pudo distinguir uno en especial que no provenía de los paparazzi, si no de un arbusto que se encontraba a la derecha de la firma de autógrafos privada que la actriz estaba haciendo. Era Edward, que se las había arreglado para tomar el primer avión a Los Ángeles y, aunque no estaba tan cerca de su amada, estaba lo suficiente como para poder fotografiarla y obtener todas las imágenes de ella que tanto ansiaba.

Bella se sentó frente a la mesa de la firma de autógrafos para los fans que sí tenían acceso y comenzó a seguir esa rutina fantástica de firmar. Una muchachita de más o menos diez años, con cabello negro y ojos ambarinos quería entrar, pero era muy joven y el guardia no se lo permitía. La niña sostenía fuertemente la mano de un pequeño niño de su edad y él intentaba soltarse ya que su amiguita lo estaba lastimando con el apretón.

-¡Exijo que me dejen entrar! ¡Yo también tengo derechos!-gritaba la niña con su infantil voz-¡Mi papá es abogado!-

-Alice…-comentó el niño-tu papá no es abogado, es doctor-

-Cállate Jasper, mi papá es abogado y punto-

El niño encogió los hombros en respuesta y Bella, que había observado el espectáculo se levantó de la mesa. Una cosa era que Bella fuese malcriada y otra muy distinta era que se convirtiera en una sangrona, claro que no. En cuanto llegó al lugar donde el guardia le restringía la entrada a los niños, ella habló:

-Déjelos entrar-

-Pero Srta. Swan…-

-He dado una orden señor, ¿Acaso quiere perder su trabajo?-

-No, claro que no-dijo asustado el hombre

-Pues no lo parece, ahora, déjelos entrar-

El guardia asintió y Jasper le enseñó la lengua en señal de superioridad mientras Alice le decía con suficiencia:

-¿Qué te parece grandote?-

Entraron y Bella los condujo hacía la mesa de los autógrafos mientras les preguntaba:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Soy Alice y él es mi novio Jasper-

El niño, completamente avergonzado replicó:

-¡Cállate Alice! No soy tu novio-

-Sí lo eres y punto-

-Bien-refunfuñó el muchacho cruzando los brazos

-Nos gustó mucho su película srta. Swan-continuó Alice

-Llámenme Bella-sonrió la actriz-pero antes respóndeme ¿Por qué dices que él es tu novio?-

-Por que lo es, él me adora-dijo fingidamente la niña

-Eso no es verdad-replicó Jasper-lo que pasa es que ella me ganó una apuesta y ahora estoy obligado a ser su novio-

-Vaya apuesta niños, pero no son muy jóvenes para ser novios o peor, muy jóvenes para ver una película clasificación PG-13-

-Yo ya casi tengo trece-afirmó ella

-No es cierto, tiene diez-

-Cállate Jasper, tú tienes nueve-

-Mentirosa, yo tengo once-dijo muy pagado de sí mismo

-Si vamos a hablar de mentiras entonces que me dices de lo que le dijiste a tu mamá para venir aquí-

-¡Tu me obligaste! Casi del mismo modo en que me obligaste a entrar a ese cine a escondidas para ver esa película-el niño se tapó la boca al instante y Alice abrió los ojos con horror

-¡Prometiste que no le dirías a nadie! ¡Ahora media cadena nacional lo sabe!-

Alice comenzó a derramar lágrimas porque ahora con su mentira al descubierto, su mamá la iba a regañar muy feo, y Jasper se sintió incomodo con las silenciosas lágrimas de su supuesta "novia", así que con timidez le dio un pañuelo que Bella le regaló diciendo:

-Lo siento Alice, perdóname, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer y hasta dejaré que digas que soy tu novio-

-Lo eres-recalcó la niña

-Bien, lo soy-corrigió él-me perdonas-

-Claro que sí-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras le daba un gran abrazo. El chico se dejo abrazar con un poco de timidez pues no quería hacer enojar a Alice de nuevo.

-Bueno, como veo que ya arreglaron sus diferencias, creo que debo irme-se despidió Bella con una sonrisa, pero los niños la detuvieron

-¡Espere!-dijeron al unísono y Alice continuó-queremos que nos firme nuestras libretas de matemáticas-

-Con todo gusto-

Bella firmó todo lo que quisieron y cuando los niños se fueron discutiendo por ver quien tenía el mejor autógrafo de Bella Swan, ella continuó firmando mientras Edward seguía mirándola. Esta pequeña muestra de las virtudes de su amada solo hizo que se enamorara más de ella y tomó todas las fotografías que quiso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bella estaba en el automóvil del cantante Jacob Black, se besaban apasionadamente, con locura, pero para nada con amor, claro que no, solo era un intercambio de fluidos y un montón de caricias desenfrenadas que solo destilaban una cosa: sexo. Pero Bella no deseaba tener un revolcón con Jake, no aún, solo quería jugar con él un poco, provocarle e involuntariamente, matar de celos a alguien más.

¿Y a quien nos referimos? Pues nada más y nada menos que al joven Edward, quien estaba oculto en otro arbusto observando y fotografiando a Bella, pero con una cámara sin flash, para no ser descubierto. Estaba furioso por la forma en la que el cantante tomaba a su amada de la cintura y la besaba como si fuese suya. Quizá lo era, pero a él no le gustaba verlo, sin embargo, Edward era un masoquista consumado, porque lo prefería antes que dejar de fotografiarla a ella.

Cuando ambos artistas se despidieron y Edward tuvo que volver al económico hotel que estaba pagando para poder estar ahí, reveló las imágenes y cortó todas las que tenían a Jacob, solo quería a Bella, solo la quería a ella en sus imágenes y se recostó en la cama contemplándolas y soñando con ese amor tan ficticio como real.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba en un antro bailando al compás de la música, que era en realidad un remix de música electro-pop o quizá solo pop, la verdad no tenía idea. Estaba tan alcoholizada que era imposible que identificara incluso el color de sus uñas. Y la verdad no le importaba, jamás se había sentido tan viva, nunca imagino que esto de disfrutar de los reventones en los antros sería así de fantástico y más en compañía de su amiga y compañera actriz Tany.

-¡Tany! ¡Tany!-

-Sí Bells-respondió la aludida un poco fastidiada

-¡Tany! ¡Querida! ¡Podrías traer otro vodka! ¡Siento que estoy a punto de reventar!-

-Claro Bella-dijo la amiga y se dirigió a la barra con el Barman Tyler Crowley

Tanya Denali era una actriz muy conocida, pero que desafortunadamente estaba perdiendo la popularidad que ahora caracterizaba a Bella. Por ello había aceptado el proyecto de ser la "Tía Cee" en la película, por ello aceptaba la joven compañía de Bella y por ello, era cómplice en el crimen que se avecinaba.

-Tyler… otro vodka, ya sabes-le lanzó una significativa mirada

-Tanya, se que debes emborracharla hasta el grado de que olvide incluso su nombre, pero es necesario también doparla-

-Sabes por qué lo hago Tyler, ahora prepara la bebida-

-De acuerdo-aceptó a regañadientes y después de servir el Vodka, sacó de su bolsillo una píldora y la abrió depositando su contenido en la bebida

Edward había entrado al antro a escondidas, por la puerta trasera y usando la ropa de uno de los meseros, entró y pudo contemplar y fotografiar a la dopada Bella, que bailaba y bailaba mientras la música seguía sonando.

_I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me_

Fotografiaba también a la actriz Tanya Denali sin querer, notando el extraño comportamiento que tenían ella y el barman, pero ignorándolo al seguir tomando imágenes de su amada y sumamente drogada Bella. Ella, por su parte, ignoraba casi todo, excepto el hecho de que su padre le había prohibido llegar tan tarde otra vez.

-Hey Bells, es cierto ese rumor de que estas saliendo con Jacob Black-

-Para nada-negó Bella-yo no creo en las relaciones amorosas en la farandula, lo nuestro es solo un desliz-

-¿Y que tan bueno es en la cama? Dime-preguntó con morbo Tanya

-Tany, seré inmadura, convenenciera y manipuladora, pero no soy una zorra-la miró inquisitivamente, debido al alcohol y la droga-no nos hemos acostado, pero si es tan bueno en la cama como lo es besando entonces sí, tienes un dios del sexo-

-¡Bella!- la aludida la ignoró y preguntó

-¿Qué hora es Tany?-

-Las 2 de la mañana, ¿Por qué?-

-Ya tengo que irme-

-Bueno, vayámonos-miro a su alrededor esperando que nadie notara como salían juntas, aunque sí había alguien a quien ella no conocía ni sabía de su existencia

-Pero antes…-sugirió Bella y Tanya entendió

-Sí, ya se, otro vodka-

-Es que siento que voy a explotar de felicidad, me siento tan llena de vida-

-Es porque estás viva-fue por el vodka y continuó en voz baja-por ahora-

Después de darle el otro vodka, ambas salieron del antro y Edward las siguió. Mientras caminaban en la entrada, él había logrado esconderse detrás de un árbol y continuó tomando fotografías.

-Bella, me agradas, de verdad, pero en ocasiones la necesidad es más fuerte que la buena voluntad-

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Bella mientras bailaba, pues no deben olvidar que estaba fuera de sí

-De cosas, por ahora, solo te pido que subas a la camioneta-

-¿Qué camionet…?-antes de que terminara su pregunta, Tanya sacó un arma blanca (osease, una navaja) y con ella apuntó a Bella.

Ambas muchachas estaban a espaldas de Edward, de modo que él no podía ver como Tanya amenazaba a Bella, solo las veía platicar y solo era eso lo que fotografiaba.

-Pero… Tanya…-a pesar de estar bajo el efecto de todos esos químicos, Bella sentía el peligro y se sentía asustada.

Al instante apareció una camioneta blindada inofensiva para cualquier espectador como Edward, pero que hizo que Bella reaccionara y empezara a derramar lágrimas mientras Tanya la subía a la fuerza a la camioneta y regresaba al antro para cimentar su mentira, Tanya nunca salió del club. Edward salió de su escondite y pensó si debía o no seguir a Bella, nunca lo hacía, pero decidió que entre más tiempo la viera, mas fotografías tendría de ella. Pidió un taxi y siguió a la camioneta blindada, fotografiando todo a su paso.

Mientras, en la camioneta, los secuestradores de Bella le habían atado las manos y tapado su boca con cinta industrial mientras sus lágrimas seguían dispersas por toda su cara. Nunca había querido morir así, no de ese modo tan vil. Debido a la poca orientación que tenía gracias al efecto del vodka, no podía darse cuenta en donde estaba. Cuando llegaron a su destino, la sacaron con cautela y la llevaron a una bodega abandonada y cerraron el lugar.

Fue la última de las fotografías que tomó, Edward imaginó que Bella pasaría la noche ahí, ya que tras esperarla horas fuera, pero algo lejos de esa bodega, vio que no salía y decidió irse. Al llegar al hotel, reveló sus fotografías y las observó, de nuevo extrañado por la actitud de Tanya y Tyler Crowley, pero fascinado e interesado más en Bella y sus gestos. La contempló de nuevo toda la noche más enamorado que nunca y sin reparar en el hecho de que su amada acababa de ser secuestrada frente a sus ojos y él no se había dado cuenta.

**oOoOoOoOoO **

Edward había ido a desayunar, esperaba que después de hacerlo y leer un poco el periódico o acomodar todos los sobres de las fotos de Bella, continuar con la sesión de fotos, puesto que quedaban tres días para que ella siguiera en Los Ángeles y después se fuera a una gira a Italia, él volvería a Forks. Por ello guardaba las fotos en sobres, no permitiría que lo alejaran de tales fotos.

Entró al pequeño vestíbulo del hotel en donde el recepcionista veía una pequeña televisión y comía como desesperado. Sonrió un poco, él había hecho lo mismo hace un momento. Se detuvo a recoger las llaves de su cuarto y miró la televisión por casualidad. Estaba el noticiero de la famosa reportera y conductora Rosalie Hale, la cual comunicaba lo siguiente:

_Esta mañana la farándula se encuentra en vilo. La joven y recién actriz Isabella Marie Swan, mejor conocida como Bella Swan, fue reportada como desaparecida y el magnate productor de cine Charlie Swan ha movido cielo, mar y tierra para hallarla. La ultima vez que la actriz fue vista fue en la madrugada de este día en el antro "Lady's" en compañía de la actriz Tanya Denali, la cual declara que ella la vio solo cuando la desaparecida le comunicó que iba a irse. Tanya declara que nunca salió del club y que se siente consternada por el suceso._

_Otras fuentes aseguran que la actriz fue secuestrada y que sus captores ya se han comunicado con Charlie Swan, pero nadie sabe que es lo que quieren y si tienen intenciones de regresar a la actriz. Esa es toda la información, vamos con nuestros corresponsales._

La cámara fotográfica de Edward cayó de sus manos lentamente haciéndose pedazos y junto con ella, su alma. Sentía ganas de desmayarse o de llorar o de cualquier cosa, su Bella estaba en peligro y la amaba demasiado que la quería sana y salva. El horror y el dolor se apoderaron de su cuerpo y después de recibir las llaves, corrió a toda velocidad a su habitación y se encerró en ella para sacar las fotografías del sobre y observarlas nuevamente. Ahora entendía todo, Tanya y Tyler habían drogado a Bella para que ella no notara hacía donde la llevaban y había dicho que nunca salió del lugar, pero era mentira, y él tenía las pruebas, el había fotografiado todo, incluso el lugar a donde la habían llevado. Lo más probable era que ahí la tuvieran. ¿Rescatarla? Él lo haría, se atrevería a ir por ella, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada en contra de unos organizados secuestradores, solo conseguiría meterla en más problemas y peligros. _¿Y entonces que? ¿Qué haras Edward? ¿La dejarás ahí? ¿Teniendo las armas para poder salvarla? ¿Tan cobarde eres? _Se decía, pero él sabía que llevar esas fotografías y mostrarlas como las pruebas supondrían también la revelación de su secreto, la revelación de su existencia, que él la seguía y la fotografiaba; ante eso le esperaba la cárcel o peor, el manicomio. _Tienes miedo maldito cobarde, ¿Y donde quedó tu inmenso amor? ¿Tan rápido se te olvidó? _

No, no se le había olvidado, todo lo contrario, la amaba tanto que era capaz de sacrificarse, aunque nunca pudiera acercársele, aunque nunca pudiese fotografiarla otra vez, la amaba tanto que la salvaría. Lo haría.

**

* * *

**

El comandante J. Jenks se encontraba frustrado, no había ni una sola pista para hallar a la desaparecida Isabella Swan, ni siquiera las cámaras de seguridad del antro, pues también estaban perdidas. Habían pasado tres días desde el secuestro y temía por la vida de la joven, sobre todo por la exorbitante cantidad que habían pedido los secuestradores de la actriz, cantidad que el productor Charlie no tenía, pues era un secreto, pero Charlie se encontraba en la ruina, por ello había lanzado a su hija como actriz, para recuperarse, pero ni vendiendo su alma podría conseguir tal cantidad. Y el miedo, el miedo se apoderaba de él a cada segundo, cuanto se arrepentía el productor de haber metido a su hija, a su tesoro en ese mundo.

Meditando todo esto, Jenks no escuchó cuando su asistente entró impetuosamente a su oficina:

-¡Señor, señor! Tiene que ver esto-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Mire-el joven le entregó un pequeño sobre manila

-¿Qué es esto?-

-No lo se señor, pero lo vinieron a entregar, el muchacho dijo que era urgente-explicó el asistente

Jenks abrió el sobre y se sorprendió de ver todas las fotografías que contenía. El bar donde fue vista por ultima vez Isabella, como Tanya Denali le acompañó a cada momento, los movimientos con el barman, el como salieron y después Tanya volvía al lugar sola; después las fotos en la salida, el como la actriz subió a la camioneta y la ruta que tomaron, el lugar a donde la llevaron y todo. Abrió la boca sin creerlo.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?-

-¿De que habla?-

Jenks le ignoró y observó la nota al final de las fotografías. La leyó cuidadosamente:

_Mi vida era tan simple y sencilla, tan gris, tan opaca y cambio cuando la vi a ella, a Isabella y me vi obsesionado con amarla, amarla hasta los límites, juro que nunca he deseado lastimarla, ¿Cómo hacerlo? La adoro mas que a mi mismo y sabia que mi amor debía limitarse a imágenes, solo imágenes suyas, por ello empecé a seguirla, aquí en los Ángeles. Tomaba fotografías suyas todo el tiempo, en cualquier parte, solo eran fotos y las tengo todas. Supe que ella estaría en este lugar durante una semana y era el lugar mas accesible para mí y aunque sé que lo que he hecho es un delito, no me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento ni me avergüenzo por que esas fotos son todo lo que me complementa. Mientras la fotografiaba la noche que fue secuestrada pude notar las extrañas actitudes de Tanya Denali y Tyler Crowley y también lo fotografie, como podrá notar, ella mintió, ella esta implicada y como puede ver también, fotografie el lugar en donde la llevaron, solo debe comprobar si ahí sigue._

_Reconozco mi delito, se lo que he hecho, pero le repito, la he seguido pero jamás con malas intenciones. Aún así, se que debo enfrentarme con usted y lo hare, en cuanto usted la rescate yo me entregare a la policía y podrá hacer conmigo lo que quiera, pero ahora lo importante es ella. Sálvela, use lo que le he dado._

_Atentamente_

_Un admirador de Bella Swan_

-Llama inmediatamente un operativo, hemos encontrado a Isabella-

-Sí, señor-el joven ya salía pero Jenks le detuvo:

-Llama también a Tanya Denali, tiene una declaración que rendir-

* * *

Bella se encontraba atada a una silla de manos y piernas con la boca tapada y los ojos llorosos. Había llorado tanto estos días que ya se le habían agotado las lagrimas. Y es que simplemente no quería morir de ese modo, por que estaba consciente de que su padre no podía pagar lo que le estaban pidiendo y aquello le dolía por el hecho de causar a su padre un gran dolor. Tenia miedo también por que había tantas cosas que deseaba hacer y ahora, que estaba tan cerca de la muerte, se daba cuenta de lo inmadura y torpe que había sido, lo poco que había aprovechado lo que tenía y como se había dedicado a lo superficial.

Ahora deseaba tanto abrazar a su papa, deseaba tanto ser una verdadera actriz y no una falsa que se dedicaba a danzar para los flashes, deseaba tanto volver a ver a Alice y su novio Jasper, a ambos niños, deseaba tanto enamorarse de verdad y no tener relaciones free con tipos cualquiera como Jacob Black, deseaba tanto vivir de verdad, pero sabía que había llego el final y debía aceptarlo.

Cerró los ojos una última vez y de repente escuchó que alguien azotaba la puerta, disparos y más, luego voces, gritos, amenazas y sirenas de policía. ¿Sería posible? ¿La estaban rescatando? Pero ¿Cómo? Alguien abrió la puerta en donde se encontraba ella como prisionera y al verle casi se desmaya. Era un policía que la estaba desatando y liberándola de todo el horror. Le dijo que estaría bien de ahora en adelante y que nunca más volvería a pasar por ello otra vez y Bella lloró de emoción, por que ahora tenía esa segunda oportunidad que tanto había deseado.

* * *

Se encontraba en las afueras de la bodega donde los oficiales estaban apresando a los secuestradores de Bella, estaba oculto, tras otro arbusto, parecía que eran los únicos amigos que le quedaban, los arbustos. Tal arbusto se encontraba en la parte superior de una casa en la cual él había entrado solo para poder verla salir de ahí sana y salva.

Edward pudo ver cuando uno de los oficiales tenía con el brazo a su adorada actriz, vio como se lanzó a los brazos de Charlie, vio como lloraba de la emoción al sentirse a salvo y vio como los paramédicos de la ambulancia la revisaban buscando alguna herida grave. Sonrió con tristeza, cuanto lamentaba ver que ella jamás seria para él y lo peor, que ella jamás le conocería y mucho menos le amaría, pero también pensaba que era toda una bendición que ella existiera, por que con el solo hecho de verla, con el solo hecho de que ella habitara ese mundo, él era feliz, él estaba completo. Fijo sus ojos en ella, por solo un momento, contemplándola por ultima vez, pues después de su rescate, él se entregaría y le prohibirían verla de nuevo.

Bella no podía soltarse de su papá y sinceramente no deseaba hacerlo, pensar que pudo haberlo perdido y viceversa hacía que ambos, padre e hija no quisieran separarse nunca más. Pero tuvo que hacerlo para hablar con J. Jenks y en cuanto quedó sola pudo sentir algo extraño. Era una sensación extraordinaria, era como si alguien le estuviese llamando, como si alguien la estuviese mirando con mucha intensidad y buscando con la mirada, comenzó a levantar la mirada hacía la dirección en donde estaba Edward mirándola. Justo entonces, Charlie le llamó:

-Dicen que ya podemos irnos, que rendirás tu declaración luego-

Bella miró a su papá y le dio otro abrazo. Si ella hubiese girado la cabeza unos grados más hacía arriba y hacía la izquierda, hubiese podido ver a Edawrd Cullen mirándole con amor y con resignación. Él se dio cuenta y volviendo a sonreír con nostalgia, levantó la segunda cámara que tenía y tomó la última de las fotografías.

O quizá la primera autentica.

* * *

-Me encuentro con la adorable y valiente Isabella Swan, dime Bella, ¿Qué tal te sientes ahora después de tu secuestro? Hablanos de tus planes-indagó el conductor de espectáculos más famoso de los medios Emmett Mc Carthy

-Gracias Emmet, gracias, pero la verdad es que no soy valiente, tuvo tanto miedo-

-Pues no se notó querida-

-Quizá no, pero volviendo al tema de mis planes futuros, quiero estudiar actuación-

-¿Actuación?-dijo sorprendido Emmett-pero si tu ya eres actriz mi querida Bella-

-Quiero especializarme, aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que se me ha dado-

-Que interesante y que me tienes que decir de tu pequeño "Paparazzi"-

-¿Mi pequeño paparazzi?-Bella se sintió intimidada

-Sí, para el mundo entero es conocida la otra parte de tu rescate, en este mismo programa publicamos la carta que tu pequeño paparazzi le envió al comisario Jenks junto con las fotos que te salvaron-

-No se nada de él, y lo he buscado, lo juro, pero pareciera que ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra-dijo ella nerviosa, llevaba semanas buscándolo, sin resultado alguno-pero, donde quiera que esté, deseo que sepa algo, deseo darle las gracias, gracias por arriesgarse a ser descubierto por mí, gracias por salvarme, que él, para mi no es fan loco que me persigue, no, para mí es un héroe, mi héroe-

-Que emotiva eres Bella Swan, no te habras enamorado-acusó Emmett en tono picaron mientras Bella se sonrojaba.

Edward miraba el televisor desde la comisaría y giraba los ojos ante las suposiciones de Emmett y los comentarios bromistas. Ese programa había sido grabado una semana después del secuestro de Bella, y ahora a un mes de la situación, Edward se había presentada a la comisaria para cumplir con su promesa, entregarse con Jenks. Cin embargo, lo que encontró, no era lo que esperaba.

-Así que tu eres el pequeño paparazzi-dijo con burla Jenks

-No lo repita, odio demasiado ese apodo, Emmett McCarthy debería estar en el infierno por inventarlo-dijo Edward molesto

-Los presentadores de espectáculos son muy ocurrentes-

-Quizá, pero él exagera-

-¿Y a que has venido muchacho?-

-Lo sabe, no debería preguntarlo-dijo Edward indignado

-Desde hace un mes que conozco tu identidad cuando interrogué a mi asistente y me dio tus señas particulares: ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, bastante desnutrido y con una estampita en tu chamarra de "Desayunos Closty" el único lugar a donde asisten para desayunar los que se hospedan en el Hotel "Centeno". Nos basto con llegar al lugar, preguntar por ti con tus señas para que nos dieran toda tu información, pude haberte apresado desde hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Y por que no lo hizo?-le cuestionó el muchacho indignado

-Por que no tengo ninguna denuncia en tu contra, no puedo hacer nada-

-Pero… no entiendo…como…-

-Simple chico, Bella Swan no levantó cargos en contra tuya, todo lo contrario, me afixia con sus interrogantes sobre ti, pero no le he dicho nada por que creo que es tu voluntad-

-Y hace bien comandante, no quiero que lo sepa-dijo con tristeza

-No siempre se debe renunciar-

-Renuncio por que es lo correcto, ella nunca será para mí-

-De acuerdo, bien… puedes irte, pero no se te ocurra volver a las andadas o juro que esta vez si te aprisionaré-

-Le juro que no volveré a fotografiar a Bella Swan nunca más-mintió Edward con suma convicción y cruzando los dedos

-Buena suerte-

Edward salió de la comisaría concentrado en el hecho de que era libre y que, desafortunadamente, rompería su promesa y es que dejar de fotografiarla era imposible, se había vuelto una adicción y no podía evitarlo. Tan concentrado iba que no se fijó y chocó con alguien, cayendo al suelo ambos.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, discúlpame, soy tan torpe-dijo ella levantándose y ayudándolo, él reconoció la voz y se paralizó al instante sin poder decir nada:

-No hay… no hay problema-

Bella sonrió tranquila de no haber lastimado a ese noble muchacho, pero aun así le preguntó:

-¿Estas seguro?-

Edward asintió y ella volvió a asentir mientras se despedía:

-Bueno… nos vemos-entró a la oficina de Jenks dejándolo pasmado

Había visto a Bella Swan, la había tenido frente a él y ella le había mirado a los ojos. Era el mejor día de su vida.

Por su parte Bella entró y al instante Jenks puso una cara se sufrimiento, pues ya sabía a lo que venía:

-¿Le ha encontrado?-

-No Bella, ya te dije que no-

-¡Rayos Jenks! Una persona no puede desaparecer así como así-

-Él si pudo-

-Necesito hallarlo, tu no tienes idea de lo importante que es para mí-dijo ella desesperada

-No se que es peor, si él que esta obsesionado con fotografiarte o tú que estas obsesionada con encontrarle-

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor!-gritó ella después se calmó-solo intentalo ¿Si?-

-Hare lo que pueda-ella salió de ahí desanimada.

Estaba en la entrada de la comisaria suspirando después del despliegue de emociones que acaba de sufrir cuando pudo sentirlo, de nuevo, aquella sensación que tuvo en su rescate, sentir que alguien la estaba mirando y entonces lo entendió. Era él, era él que la estaba mirando esperando que ella adoptara cualquier postura simple y sin cuidado para poder obtener una foto fuera de cuadro o cosas así. Ella sonrió de emoción, tal vez no podía encontrarle ahora, pero definitivamente le agradecería. Giro para el lugar en donde sentía que él estaba, un arbusto y tomando su mejor postura, posó para una cámara invisible con la mejor de las sonrisas.

Edward se sorprendió aún mas, ella estaba posando para él, para nadie más y le sonreía a él, a nadie más, maravillado tomo todas las fotografías que pudo y cuando estuvo satisfecho se detuvo. Sí, se que te extraña oir que estaba satisfecho, pero era verdad, por que a pesar de que tal vez eran pocas fotos, eran suyas, eran el regalo que ella le estaba dando, una sonrisa para él y aquello, era más que suficiente, porque nadie mas que él lo tendría.

Bella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente y con tranquilidad. No le conocía ahora, no le podía ver ahora, pero estaba decidida a encontrarle, y ella sabía, que algún día lo lograría.

Algún le iba a conocer.

Algún día él la volvería a ver.

FIN

**Ojala les haya gustado y gracias por leerlo.**

**He pensado en la secuela, pero no se, todo depende.**

**Nos vemos bye bye**


End file.
